


We meet again.

by Okami_336



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy and Luke mostly but there might be a lil Lemmy in here -w-, F/M, Layton Kyouju | Professor Layton Spoilers, Reunions, drownout2020, layton family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_336/pseuds/Okami_336
Summary: "I heard there will be fireworks, it is true dad?" asked the twelve year old boy."Really?!" gasped Katrielle"Yes, but we have time before it starts." answered their father."Uncle Luke? Are you ok?" suddenly asked the two children after a small silence which caused the professor to look at his assistant who had stopped, his eyes wide open looking at something he couldn't identify.Before he could react, Luke rushed in the crowd."What on earth is wrong with him?!" said Alfendi shocked."Uncle Luke! Where are you going?!" shouted the girl."Let's follow him kids! Or we will lose him!" declared the professor taking his children by the hand and running after Luke.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Alfendi Layton, Emmy Altava & Katrielle Layton, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	We meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> It has been a MONTH I know (⌒_⌒;)  
> (*￣▽￣)b But I'm back with an other fic 
> 
> It took me time because, I didn't know if it was good and 2nd I wanted to add illustrations, but I gave up the idea for this fic (took too much time, etc). but I'd like to do some for the next one! What do you think? :3 (I think to buy time, I'll do the drawings while writing).
> 
> I am still not used to the tags, but yea XD  
> If I did mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> And I have a better title this time!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ
> 
> Ok, I'll stop my rumbling and let you read!  
> Hope you like it! ^^

"Daddy, look over here!!! Isn't this pretty?"

"You are right dear, it is." The professor answerd his little girl.

"Hey Alfendi did you see that?"

"I did Kat, I did. But have you seen those bakeries over there? " he said, holding his little sister's hand. He smiled as she looked at the small cakes with stars in her eyes.

The little group was walking along the Thames' shore, spending some time together during the event. The young boy often had to stop Katrielle from going away alone to look at the stalls. Hopefully, the two adults also told her to stay close to them.

"The Riverside Festival is very lively, don't you think professor?"

"Indeed Luke, there are more and more people each year. It seems like this festival is very popular." agreed Hershel.

There were a lot of small shops, stalls and all kinds of things along the river and the two children were really excited and impressed by how beautiful and impressive this feast was. The four year old girl was especially interested by all the food sold around them, if her father bought her everything she asked for, she would surely get sick the other day.

"I heard there will be fireworks, it is true dad?" asked the twelve year old boy.

"Really?!" gasped Katrielle

"Yes, but we have time before it starts." answered their father.

"Uncle Luke? Are you ok?" suddenly asked the two children after a small silence which caused the professor to look at his assistant who had stopped, his eyes wide open looking at something he couldn't identify.

Before he could react, Luke rushed in the crowd.

"What on earth is wrong with him?!" said Alfendi shocked.

"Uncle Luke! Where are you going?!" shouted the girl.

"Let's follow him kids! Or we will lose him!" declared the professor taking his children by the hand and running after Luke.

* * *

_It can't be! It's impossible!_

Luke was running as fast as his legs allowed him to, without noticing the looks of the people around quickly moving aside and the calls of the ones he left behind him.

His mind was racing. He didn't even notice the woman he was running after had stopped walking and bumped into her. She hadn't moved an inch, Luke on the other hand fell strongly on the pavement.

"Are you hurt?"

The young man lifted his head and saw the lady giving her hand to help him up.

"I..I am fine thank you, I am so sorry for that." he replied taking her hand.

"It's alright! I am happy that you are not hurt." She smiled.

She was about a decade older than Luke, but she still looked pretty young. She had really short brown and curly hair, a camera on her torso attached to a strap around the back of her neck. And she had a ... yellow jacket around her shoulders.

Luke couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"I think you've lost your hat"

Her soft voice took him out of his thoughts and she handed it to him.

"Oh! Um.. T-Thank you miss."

He had a hard time making sentences, as if his words was taken from him every time he wanted to talk. The woman smiled once again and started walking away.

_No,...no! I can't- I won't let this happen again!_

"Wait!" he almost shouted.

The brunette looked at him surprised.

"Do you like puzzles? I'd like to give you one as an apology."

"Of course!" She said as she took her notebook and pen.

He cleared his voice.

"Alright. Two adventurers are locked in a room inside a temple. In front of them, there is a big door with an hour glass next to it. There are writings on the door. 'If you want to get out of this room, you'll have to solve this puzzle. You will have 15 seconds to perform a specific action in front of the door. You may search the area inside that room as much as you like, but you can't do anything to solve this puzzle. When you are ready, turn the hourglass.' In the room, there are some stones, drawings on the walls, vines with flowers on it and some light coming from a hole in the ceiling. What do they have to do?" He explained before making a count.

She wrote everything down in her notebook and frowned, she was thinking.

If he wasn't looking at her at that instant, Luke wouldn't have seen her quick surprised expression.

When Luke arrived to 0 he asked,

"You didn't find the answer?"

"I did actually, but the answer was 'nothing'." she replied

"I ...guess you solved my puzzle easily... Impressive."congratulated Luke feeling his voice shiver.

Now he was sure he wasn't mistaken. He knew it was her and his eyes started to fill with tears.

_No! No, no, no! I can't! 'A true gentleman never makes a scene in public'!_

She chuckled." Well...if you don't want to give people easy puzzles, do not give some that they had already solved... Luke."

At this very moment he felt like becoming the 10 year old child the Professor met in Misthallery again.

He couldn't. No he couldn't! 'A true gentleman never-'

But he couldn't care less. He wrapped his arms around her and tears started falling from his eyes uncontrollably.

"Emmy..." he said between sobs "I-I missed you so much!"

After some hesitation, she returned the hug and answered with tears falling from her eyes as well,

"Me too Luke. Me too."

"H-How did you-?"

"Your yellow jacket," he interrupted her. It wasn't gentleman like at all but he didn't care for the moment.

" Your jacket, your camera, and... the pen I gave you...the day we said goodbye."

That pen, was just a simple blue one with initials, "LT", written on it. It was such a simple object, but It meant so much for Emmy Altava.

"I also kept your ribbon, since that day I kept it in my notebook and growing up, I wore it on my wrist, under my sleeves." he said looking at his right wrist smiling.

"How can you forgive me?"

"I never blamed you that day neither did the Professor. I would have done the same if I was you." he paused before continuing

"You were still on our side though. I was able to stay with the professor thanks to you and you even sacrificed your life. Everything you did was sincere, saving us from those men in Misthallery, in Ambrosia you checked if I was ok after the explosion, and so much more. You are a good person and you definitely deserve your old title. For me you are and will always be my sister. "

She was speechless, she wanted to say something, but just couldn't.

"Thank you..." she hardly manage to say in a whisper. "Thank you, Luke... You are also a little brother to me" she finished with a smile and an other flow of tears streaming down her face.

Normally Luke would complain that he isn't little, but this time he just smiled. *

* * *

"There he is!" announced Kartielle who was now on his father's shoulders.

"Finally!" her brother said relieved.

When they arrived, Luke was hugging a woman the children didn't know and got out of the embrace when he heard their voice. His face and the lady's was filled with tears, which made the children worried.

Katrielle quickly got on the ground and with Alfendi rushed to hug their crying uncle.

"Are you ok, Uncle Luke?"

"Why are you crying?"

"What happened?"

Luke was overwhelmed with questions and did his best to reassure them.

Emmy was looking at the scene with a confused expression. "Uncle?"

The kids stared at the brunette puzzled. "Who's that?" they said at the same moment.

"...Emmy Altava..."

She turned to the professor who hadn't said a word since the moment he arrived. He would never have expected to see her again, a smile appeared on his face, it was a sincere one. She smiled back.

"It's nice to see you again,... Professor Layton."

"The feeling is shared." he answered touching the brim of his hat.

She then took the Professor in an embrace. He was caught off guard, just like the day they parted ways. But it wasn't a goodbye. And for the first time, he returned it.

When they went further from each others, they saw the children's shocked face. And just behind them, Luke shocked as well.

The Professor chuckled maybe a bit embarrassed while Emmy giggled, he wasn't the kind to hug people often, apart from his children.

"Let me introduce you to Emmy Altava, my wonderful former assistant." He said, also trying to change the subject.

Emmy's cheeks got a bit redder at the compliment and chuckled a bit.

"Is it the lady you and Uncle Luke told us about, daddy!? The one who could can beat up several men alone and even fought wolves once?!" The two kids gasped.

Emmy became even redder and looked at the two men clearly flustered.

"Yes, it is." Luke giggled at Emmy's reaction while the Professor smirked, trying his best not to laugh at the sight.

"What?! Nonsense! You are exaggerating!" she said loudly, her face was as red as a tomato.

"I am sorry Emmy, but I'll have to agree with Luke this time. Even Inspector Grosky told them the same." replied the Professor before putting his hand in front of his mouth still trying not to laugh.

She groaned

_Clamp, you're a dead man to me._

"Anyways! I didn't know you had children Professor." she was definitely trying to change the subject.

"Oh, my apologies. Emmy, this my son, Alfendi and my daughter Katrielle. They are really smart children."

"I wouldn't expect less from the children of the great Professor Layton"

Emmy's words made the Professor slightly blush.

The kids looked at Luke. He blinked to them and put a finger in from of his mouth.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Altava!" then said the kids with a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you too. But please just call me Emmy." she answered ruffling their hair.

They spent the rest of the festival together. They played games, shared puzzles,... The two children really liked Emmy, Luke and the Professor were glad to see her again, so was she. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. After that, they kept contact and the reporter visited the Layton's house often. She also met the big sister of the two children: Flora and a friend of theirs, a man called Clive. They spent a lot of good times together and shared unforgettable memories.

The Professor was right the day they parted ways: "It isn't a farewell, but only a goodbye"


End file.
